Ninja Turtles: Aceptación o Rechazo
by Princess Royal
Summary: Siendo tortugas no es nada fácil encontrar a tu pareja, y más cuando estás en época de emparejamiento. Pero algo cambia en tu vida, y deseas estar con esa persona por mucho que te digan que es peligrosa... tú no puedes evitar enamorarte más en ella. Basado en las películas de las TMNT 2014 y 2016. Parejas: LeoxOc, RaphxOc, MickeyxOc, DonniexOc
1. Chapter 1

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Os traigo una nueva historia que está dedicada a mis tortugas favoritas. Estuve viendo las dos películas y me dije ¿por qué no hacer una? Así es, esta historia trata de las películas de 2014 y 2016.**

 **También quiero comentar que añadiré nuevos personajes que cambiarán la vida a estos personajes. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **¡Qué comience la aventura!**

* * *

Dos años más tarde.

Era una noche apacible y tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva York; no hay indicios de bandalismo ni robos hacia los ciudadanos. En el fondo saben que se sienten protegidos por algo o por alguien que se esconden entre las sombras, vigilando las calles. Pero esos curiosos "héroes" están descansando en las alcantarillas de la ciudad y, realmente, no había sonado la alarma de algún peligro. Ni los ordenadores de la tortuga genio muestran indicios de algún tipo de ataque en el banco.

Donatello estaba concentrado, como siempre, con sus proyectos, que a veces son peligrosos y su maestro siempre le pide que cuando construya algo que lo haga con precaución. Escuchaba los suspiros largos de Michelangelo, que se encontraba en el sofá aburrido y sin hacer nada. Solo mirar a la tele... Es lo único que hacía y raro de él.

\- Chicos... ¿por qué no hacemos una visita a April? - preguntó l más joven de todas.

\- Porque ella está con Casey -.

\- ¿Siempre lo estropeas con eso, Donnie? -.

\- Y tú tienes que saber que April no se fijaría en una tortuga como nosotras... Somos sus mascotas - le recordó la tortuga genio mientras se colocaba sus anteojos - A veces eres muy pesado con ese tema -.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? April me gusta, es una chica guapa y esta buenísima -.

\- Y dicen de que yo soy el pervertido - apareció Raphael de su entrenamiento, sentándose en el gran sofá.

\- Por última vez Mikey... ¡no somos su tipo! -.

La joven tortuga miró mal a su hermano, y su cara mostró un pequeño puchero de hacerle caso. Pero Donnie lo ignoró por completo, siguiendo con su investigación. De repente, una puerta se abrió mostrando al joven líder salir de la habitación de Splinter y con una cara seria y semblante hacia sus hermanos.

\- ¿Queréis bajar la voz? El maestro Splinter necesita descansar -.

\- Perdón ... - dijo en bajito Mikey.

\- ¿Y por qué este escándalo? -.

\- Mikey aún está con lo de ver a April y decirle que le gusta - mencionó Donnie haciendo que Leo suspirara con pesadez.

\- Mikey... - se sienta a su lado - Eres terco -.

\- ¡Vale! - se levanta de repente la joven tortuga molesta por sus hermanos - ¡Pues decidme! ¡¿Hay alguien de esta ciudad que nos quiera realmente?! Quiero decir... Que nos acepte tal y como somos -.

Esa pregunta hizo que todos y cada uno de ellos se quedasen callados ante esa pregunta. ¿Habría alguien así? ¿Y si lo habría donde se encontraría? Donnie mencionó una vez que ya estaban en época de emparejamiento y que necesitaban encontrar pareja para procrear. Y claro, a Michelangelo se le metió en la cabeza en confesar sus sentimientos a April y que ésta le acepte. Pero había alguien que se interponía en su camino: Casey Jones. Ellos dos desde que se conocieron y derrotaron a Kraang, no paraban de salir juntos y estaban menos con las tortugas. El único era Vernon que aún tenía contacto con ellos.

\- No lo sé Mikey... - habló el líder mirando a todos - No lo sé... -.

* * *

Pisadas fuertes se escuchaban en el gran pasillo haciendo que todos se colocaran en su sitio porque sabían de que "él" estaba llegando con sus secuaces. Todos temblaban de miedo, sus miradas estaban posadas en el suelo, no se atrevían a mirar a esa "persona". Las puertas se abrieron de gran sopetón dejando entrar a una figura con forma de robot y acompañado de un enemigo en particular de las tortugas.

\- ¡¿Donde está el doctor Stockman?! -.

Con rapidez y casi chocándose contra los muebles, el doctor Baxter Stockman aparece con nerviosismo. La última vez que supimos de él, Shredder lo traicionó enviándolo a un lugar lejano. Pero ahora lo necesitaban para un nuevo proyecto que él estaría dispuesto hacer, con el fin de conseguir su propósito.

\- A... Aquí estoy... Lord Kraang -.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido? - preguntó el gran cerebro alienígena saliendo de su gran armadura robótica, golpeando sus tentáculos al ninja experimentado.

\- He podido hacer lo que usted me pidió, mi lord - Stockman se acercó a uno de los ordenadores mostrando los resultados - El ADN que me ha enviado mientras intentábamos teletransportarlo ha sido un éxito... Lo malo que tuve que utilizar a cuatro inquilinas para que surgiera efecto -.

\- ¿A cuatro inquilinas? -.

\- S... Sí... Mire esto - agrandó la pantalla haciendo que Kraang observase con gran detenimiento - Esto fue de hace dos años, utilicé un poco de ADN ante una iguana, pero no ha dado buenos resultados - se coloca sus gafas con nerviosismo - Entonces pensé... ¿por qué no utilizar a un ser humano? - va hacia otro ordenador proyectando un vídeo en el laboratorio - Lo utilicé con cuatro mujeres que estaban embarazadas, no tenían idea de lo que iba a suceder... Esto fue hace 9 meses -.

\- ¿Y que les pasó a esas mujeres? - preguntó Shredder mirando a Stockman.

\- Bu... Bueno pues que murieron durante el parto... -.

Se escuchó un pequeño llanto de una científica que sabía lo que había pasado durante el parto. Los demás temblaban de miedo con solo recordarlo.

\- Pero hay una gran noticia... Vengan conmigo -.

El doctor Stockman tecleó una clave haciendo que una gran puerta metálica se abriera y diera paso hacia unas escaleras hacia abajo. Kraang rió porque sabía de que su plan iba a triunfar y siguió al doctor hasta llegar a otro laboratorio. Pero en este habían cuatro jaulas de cristal que contenían a cuatro especies ansiosas de salir. Una de ellas le miró haciendo un gesto de rivalidad ante él.

\- Doctor Stockman... ¿no se supone que tendrían que ser unos bebés? -.

\- Eso lo pensé, pero como el ADN esta reaccionado a su metabolismo ha hecho que crecieran de una manera rápida, haciendo que estén en fase de adulta -.

\- ¡Excelente! - gritó Kraang orgulloso - ¡Es lo que esperaba de esa pequeña molécula que encontré! - se acerca a las jaulas con gran orgullo hacia ellas.

\- Lo curioso es que por fuera son humanas pero por dentro... Son... Simples criaturas... -. Baxter se acerca también admirando su gran obra de arte - Son... Espléndidas... -.

\- ¡Shredder envía a tus hombres para que llamen la atención de las tortugas! ¡Y envía también a esos dos idiotas! -.

Éste último solo gruñó, no le gustaba que nadie le mandara sobre todo un moco de cerebro que lo traicionó una vez y ahora necesita su ayuda para acabar con las tortugas. Se retira sin decir nada, pero miró a Karai y ésta captó el mensaje acompañándolo. Kraang se quedó ahí observándolas mientras una de ellas se apoyó en el cristal mirándolo, analizándolo... Era un comportamiento típico de un simple animal.

\- Dentro de poco vais a jugar... Y cuando acabéis con esas malditas tortugas... ¡Dominaré el mundo! -.

* * *

Los ordenadores empezaron a transmitir una señal de peligro haciendo que todas las tortugas se sobresaltaran y corrieran rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa Donnie?! - preguntó exaltado Leonardo.

\- ¡Es el Clan del Pie! ¡Están asaltando una joyería! -.

\- ¿Para que querrán joyas? - se preguntó así mismo Mikey.

\- ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Al fin tenemos diversión! - concluyó Raph llendo a por sus Sais muy emocionado.

\- ¡Bien chicos en marcha! - los demás cogieron sus cosas y también cogieron su automóvil favorita, y fueron rumbo a la joyería preguntándose que estarán tramando los del Clan del Pie. ¿Querrán algún artilugio para algo? - ¡Donnie ¿cuánto falta para llegar?! -.

\- ¡5 kilómetros hacia el sureste! -.

\- ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Dale caña! -.

\- ¡Tío relájate! - comentó Mikey hacia Raph - ¡Pareces un niño que estuviera a punto de recibir su primera piruleta! -.

\- ¡Es que lo estoy! ¡Donnie! -.

\- ¡Muy bien agarraos! -.

* * *

Pequeños pasos se escuchaban en la gran joyería más famosa de Nueva York. Algunos hacían gestos para robar algunas piedras preciosas, pero otros vigilaban a los alrededores por si aparecían ellos. Bepop y Rocksteady, salidos de la cárcel gracias a Kraang, no prestaban atención por si venían; pero vigilaban una gran caja que contenía cierta sorpresa para las tortugas. De repente se escucha un grito inusual arriba en el techo.

\- ¡Cowabunga! - Mikey salta encima del enemigo golpeando a unos cuantos - ¡Eh chicos! ¡Hagamoslo de nuevo! ¡Me gustó la caída! -.

\- ¡Luego Mikey! ¡Ahora déjame golpearlos! - saltó Raph también dando una buena paliza a los del clan, mientras que Donnie y Leo se encargaban de los dos esbirros pesados de Shredder.

\- ¿Cómo escapastéis de la cárcel? -.

\- ¡Esa pregunta no se hace! - gritó con rabia Rocksteady golpeando con fuerza al líder, mientras que el genio se encargaba de aquél jabalí idiota.

\- ¡Oye Bepop tenemos que abrirla! -.

\- ¡Aún no! -.

\- ¿Abrirla? - se preguntó Donnie así mismo y desde el rabillo del ojo vio esa gran caja que trajeron los del clan - ... ¿esto era una trampa? -.

Raphael con mucha rabia golpea a uno de los humanos hacia la caja, haciendo que éste abriera de golpe la caja, pero solo se abrió un poco. El chico malo de los hermanos se acercó con curiosidad para ver que es lo que contenía esa caja tan misteriosa. Lo revisó y lo olió pero no hay indicios de ser algún producto químico que los envenenara o explotara el lugar. Sin más dilación, abrió poco a poco la gran puerta de la caja y encontrándose con nada... Solo oscuridad. Raph sólo se limitó a reír.

\- Ey chicos tranquilos, en esta caja no hay na... - antes de terminar la frase, algo o alguien lo golpea haciendo que la gran tortuga cayera al suelo de repente y con rapidez - Pero ¿qué... ? - una figura delgada y delicada se posa encima de él como un animal en celo. Era mujer de piel blanca, rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo que lo miraba con despavorido y señal de rivalidad.

\- Tío... Pero si es una chica - dijo Mikey hipnotizado al verla. Pero sus palabras cesaron cuando de repente otra chica pelirroja y de ojos color ámbar lo golpea estampándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡Mikey! - Leo corre hacia él pero alguien le detiene alejándolo de su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Leo detrás! - avisó Donnie mienras observaba a la otra chica sujetar a Leo. Éste último miró detras y era otra de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y con mirada de rivalidad ante él - Espera... Tres... Eso significa que... - Donnie dirige su mirada hacia la caja y, en efecto había otra mujer rubia de ojos de color rubí y observando a sus "hermanas" - Uno para cada uno... - dijo en bajito cuando ésta le observó y le ataca sin piedad alguna.

Los demás del clan, Bepop y Rocksteady se largan del lugar dejando a las criaturas con las tortugas; ya que era su objetivo, enviarlas para que las aniquilaran y no estropearían sus planes. Michelangelo se levanta algo adolorido por el golpe, se apoya en la pared como base de apoyo mientras abre poco a poco sus ojos. Se encuentra con esa mujer que le golpeó con fuerza y estaba a un kilómetro de él. La joven tortuga solo jadea con dolor, tocándose la cabeza intentando que sus ojos dejasen de mover. La joven mujer sólo lo observaba con detenimiento, analizándolo, oliéndolo... No era un humano, decía su cabeza. Con curiosidad se acerca a Mikey despacio sin llamar la atención mientras que éste intentaba sacar sus nunchakus. Pero el golpe que le ha propinado fue bastante fuerte como para debilitarlo un poco y no reaccionar muy sus movimientos.

\- O... Oye para ser una chica muy linda... Golpeas muy bien... -.

La joven pelirroja analizó bien sus palabras... ¿eso era una halago? Agrandó un poco los ojos ante ese comentario y abrió un poco los labios mostrando signos de sorpresa. Sus ojos destellaban como signo de ilusión y se acercó aún más a él con más curiosidad aún. ¿Esta tortuga la halagó por ser bonita y fuerte? Esas preguntas resonaban ante su cabeza mientras estaba más cerca del rostro de él. Mikey se sorprende ante tanto acercamiento como se limitó a empotrarse contra la pared por miedo; y que además no tenia escapatoria alguna. Se da cuenta de que ella tiene la misma altura que él o sea... ¡es más grande que April e incluso a Casey! Tragó saliva y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- ¿Me vas a golpear con tu cabeza o... Me harás algo malo? - preguntó muy inocente la tortuga sin dejar de mirarla y viceversa.

\- ... Mi... Mi... - la joven intentaba decir algo y eso hacía que la tortuga tuviera los oídos abiertos para escucharla mejor - Mi... Miranda... - pronunció finalmente aún con esos brillantes como la luna misma.

\- ¿Miranda? ¿Es tu nombre? - preguntó y ella asintió con algo de vergüenza ante él - "¿Por qué me habrá dicho su nombre? ¿Por qué está demasiado cerca? ¿Por qué no me muevo? ¡Que alguien me ayude!" - pensaba con urgencia Mikey mirando a cualquier sitio que no sea ella. Pero sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando Raphael acudió a su rescate empujando a la joven.

\- ¡Estate más atento Mikey! -.

\- P... Perdón es que me hipnotizó su mirada... Espera... ¡Tienen poderes psíquicos! -.

\- ¡Eso es imposible Mikey! - saltó Donnie mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de su enemiga - ¡Para tener poderes psíquicos tendría que haber algo raro en su metabolismo! -.

\- ¡¿Y cómo explicas su fuerza sobrehumana, Donnie?! - Leo esquivó la gran caja que las contenía a ellas, ya que la morena lo lanzó hacia él con rabia.

\- ¡De seguro que los del Clan del Pie les metieron alguna sustancia o algo haciendo que sean más fuertes! - Donnie la golpea electrocutándola con su Boo y esta emite un sonido de desagrado - ... ¡Lo siento no era mi intención! - había una regla básica para un ninja, nunca golpees a una mujer a menos que ésta te ataque. La joven rubia le mira tocándose la herida que le provocó, pero al quitar su mano, la herida empieza a cicatrizarse rápidamente estando a su estado normal - ... Wow, regeneración... - Donnie la mira con sorpresa pero a ésta no le ha hecho mucha gracia y lo ataca de nuevo.

Mientras Raphael intenta atacar a su contrincante, pero ésta va esquivando sus ataques fácilmente intentando que éste se agotara en el intento. Pero él no es así, nunca se cansa hasta golpear a alguien. Iba a propinarle un puñetazo cuando ésta detiene su puño con su mano con tanta facilidad. La tortuga gruñe molesta, nunca nadie le ha parado su puño exceptuando su maestro, sus hermanos y hasta su peor enemigo: Shredder. La chica no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, analizando cuál es su próximo movimiento; sin embargo, Raph con un rápido movimiento golpea su cabeza con la de ella alejándose completamente.

\- ¡Dejadnos en paz! ¡No luchamos contra mujeres! -.

\- A mi Miranda no me ataca... -.

\- ¡¿Miranda?! - todos miraron a Mikey con extrañez.

\- Claro, es su nombre. De seguro que esas tres tienen nombre -.

\- ¡¿Es que te pusiste a preguntar su nombre en vez de pelear, pedazo de idiota?! - gritó furioso Raphael mientras que su enemiga agarra uno de sus brazos y le da una voltereta mortal dejando aturdido a la gran tortuga.

\- Fue ella quien me lo dijo, no le he preguntado ni nada... ¡¿y qué mosca te picó conmigo para que me mires así?! - la joven tortuga ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa al tener a la chica cerca y mirándole con esos ojos lujuriosos.

\- Donnie tendrás algún plan - Leo estaba arriba intentando distraer a la chica, pero para su mayor sorpresa es que ella lo golpea sin darse cuenta.

\- Pues... - el genio intentaba pensar, pero estaba a bajo presión. Sus hermanos estaban peligro y dependían de él. Pero una bombilla se le iluminó por encima de su cabeza. Era una idiotez pero habría que intentarlo - ¡Seducirlas! -.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Nos intentan matar y tú quieres que las seduzcamos?! -.

\- ¡Mírale a Mikey, Raph! ¡Algo le dijo para que no la atacase! -.

\- ¡Sólo le dije que para ser bonita pegaba muy bien! - comentó el muy inocente.

Leonardo miró a su hermano pequeño diciendo eso y luego miró a su enemiga que la tenía enfrente, y gruñendo como un animal se tratara. Si lo que dice Donnie es cierto, tal vez sus enemigas dejaran de atacarles, pero eso les llevaría a la muerte. Con un gran suspiro deja las katanas al suelo, señal que se rinde. Esto a la joven lo extrañó tanto que lo miró fijamente, averiguando que es lo que trama realmente. No encontraba nada. Solo una mirada tranquila y llena de serenidad en la tortuga. Su enemiga deja de estar en posición de ataque captando la indirecta. Eso es lo quería Leo, que dejara de pelear.

\- No queremos haceros daño... Dejadnos ir... - la chica solo gruñó señal de que no le gusta la idea - Oye... No suelo pelear con mujeres, y más con una chica bonita como tú. Así que ¿qué te parece si dejamos de pelear? - ¿bonita? ¿Me dijo bonita? Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Desde que nació y creció nadie le había dicho eso. Solo la miraban con miedo, incluyendo al doctor Stockman. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mirándole con curiosidad - ¿Qué te hicieron? - era lo único que le salía en la mente a Leo en este momento, porque estaba claro que esa chica junto con las otras fueron sujetos de algún experimento que él aún no sabe. Pero una cosa estaba clara... Si la chica que estaba con Mikey le dijo su nombre, ésta podría decir el suyo - ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre al menos? -.

\- ... - ella seguía mirándole intentando averiguar porque le hacía esas preguntas. ¿Está interesado en ella? Un pequeño sonrojo aparecieron en sus mejillas, pero que eran difícil de distinguir para la tortuga. Abrió un poco la boca para gesticular palabra alguna - Sil... -.

\- Sil... Es un bonito nombre - sonrió un poco el joven líder haciendo que ella sonriera también - "Parece que la idea de Donnie está funcionando" -.

Y nombrando a éste, la tortuga intentaba esquivar a la furiosa rubia que no estaba muy contenta por lo que le hizo. Donatello escaló lo más rápido que pudo, pero ésta le cogió de la pierna haciendo que bajara del todo y éste tropezara. Menos mal que tenía el caparazón para amortiguar golpes leves. La chica se puso encima de él para propinarle un golpe, pero...

\- E... ¡Espera! ¡De verdad lo siento si te hice daño no era mi intención golpearte! ¡Además hay una regla básica para nosotros! ¡No golpear a una chica! ¡Pero como me atacaste, lo hice en defensa! ¡De verdad no quería lastimar tu cuerpo! – lo dijo tan rápido que a la chica le costó un poco en investigar sus palabras, pero solo captó la última palabra: cuerpo. ¿Qué estaría diciendo esa tortuga? ¿Qué le gusta lo que ve? Se mira así misma intentando buscar alguna lógica. Donnie abrió un poco el ojo derecho para ver que hacía, y cuando ve que no le ataca pensó que a lo mejor le entendió. Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando se da cuenta de que ella estaba encima de él y estaba rozando su parte… delicada. Solo tragó saliva – O… Oye… ¿por qué no te levantas y podemos hablarlo con tranquilidad? Es que esto resulta algo incómodo para mi -.

\- ¿Incómodo? – gesticuló la joven al mirarle, confusa porque no entendía a lo que se refería.

\- Sí, quiero decir… estas encimas mía y casi no puedo moverme -.

\- Mover… -.

\- … puedes entenderme, pero gesticulas palabras como si fuera tu primera palabra – analizaba a su enemiga mientras ella le miraba aún confusa ante la situación – Es extraño -.

\- ¡¿Queréis pelear y no ligar?! -.

\- ¡Raph inténtalo! ¡A mi ya no me ataca al igual que a Mikey! -.

\- ¡Pero Leo está demasiado cerca! ¡Me intenta devorar con la mirada! -.

Raphael solo gruñó ante ese comentario. Su enemiga le miraba también gruñendo como si le molestara que él gruñera. Él la ignoró y da un gruñido mucho más largo y viceversa. Era una lucha de quien gruñía más y sería una pelea bastante larga. Pero de pronto ella paró, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus fosales nasales se dilataron al oler el ambiente, ¿qué era ese comportamiento en él? ¿Territorio? No encontraba indicios de esa sospecha, pero algo captó en él para que llamase su atención. Por su parte, Raph giraba sus sais ansioso de que la chica atacara, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo alzo la ceja intentando averiguar que le pasaba esta chica ahora. De repente, vio que ella se acercaba a él y como acto se defiende por si la ataca. Sin embargo, solo recibe una acaricia de ella en su rostro. ¿Qué significa ese comportamiento?

\- Fuerte… Tortuga fuerte… - pronunció ella sin dejar de mirarle, y éste último se quedó hipnotizado ante su mirada.

\- … ¿gracias? – era lo único que podía decir.

Las sirenas de la policía despertaron a las chicas haciendo que se retiren del lugar tan rápidamente dejando a unas tortugas anonadadas. Raphael siguió con la mirada hacia donde van ellas y sin dejar de apartar su mirada en ella. Esta última le miró y le dedicó una simple sonrisa antes de que se marchara. Los demás se reúnen con Raphael también embelesados.

\- Tíos… ¿quiénes serán? -.

\- No lo sé Mikey… no solo sé – gestionó Leonardo imaginando que no será la última que se las encuentran.

* * *

 **Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, es bastante largo sí y lo siento si veis alguna falta ortográfica; no me mateis por eso.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Resumen:_** _Siendo tortugas no es nada fácil encontrar a tu pareja, y más cuando estás en época de emparejamiento. Pero algo cambia en tu vida, y deseas estar con esa persona por mucho que te digan que es peligrosa... tú no puedes evitar enamorarte más en ella. Basado en las películas de las TMNT 2014 y 2016. Parejas: LeoxOc, RaphxOc, MickeyxOc, DonniexOc_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, menos cuatro de ellos._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Ninguna._

 _ **¡Qué siga la aventura!**_

* * *

\- ¡¿Por qué no acabaron con las tortugas?! – gritó furioso Krang mientras miraba al doctor Stockman como el causante de esta estropicie.

\- A… Aún no lo sé, mi lord… su misión era destruirlos, pero no sé que ha pasado… -.

\- ¡Pues arreglalo inmediatamente! – Krang sale del laboratorio furioso, tenía ganas de estrujar a alguien con su gran robot, pero tenía que contenerse.

Baxter suspiró aliviado de que ese extraterrestre no le haya tocado ni mucho menos enviarlo a un sitio desconocido para él. Miró a las chicas que estaban en sus celdas, muy aburridas, ¿cómo es posible que ellas estuvieran tan tranquilas sabiendo lo que le espera? Sil mira al doctor con curiosidad, quería saber que es lo que tramaba, qué pensaba.

\- No sé que estabáis haciendo – comentó el doctor con malhumor llamando la atención de las otras tres – Vuestra misión era sencilla. Acabar con esas malditas tortugas de una vez por todas. Y así me reconocerían por una maldita vez – no quiso alzar la voz porque sabe muy bien el comportamiento de ellas – Sobre todo tú, Sara, tienes un comportamiento agresivo capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino. Pero esta vez no lo has hecho -.

La mencionada le miró con cara de repugnancia ante sus palabras. La rubia miró a sus "hermanas" que también miraban expectantes a la conversación de Baxter. ¿Las llamó inútiles? Es verdad que se les encomendó esa tarea, pero algo en ellas les llamó la atención ante esa especie. Sara coloca las manos en el cristal buscando explicación alguna de lo que pretende. Mira al frente, viendo la puerta… la única salida que había en esa habitación. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí, explorar la gran ciudad, ver a la gente caminar, intentar ser como ellos porque ella se ve… como ellos, pero por dentro no. Sin embargo, cuando vio por primera vez a esa gran tortuga forzuda, nunca pensó que se encontraría a alguien así… tan diferente a los demás. ¿El destino quería que se encontrasen? Una voz se escucha en su cabeza, era Eve quien se comunicaba con ella por telepatía. Todas tenían una conexión importante, porque nacieron el mismo día y compartían esa misma molécula que investigó el doctor Stockman.

Eve sabía muy bien lo que quería su hermana: la libertad. Lo anhelaba tanto desde que nació y creció rápidamente hace tres días. Ella también lo desea, y no es la única. En su mente planeó una estrategia y que se les comunicó a las otras y que ellas aceptasen la idea. Miranda y Sil aceptaron, y Sara también. Si el plan funcionaba… ellas cuatro serían libres al fin.

\- A ver… ¿dónde puse aquel aparato? -.

Miranda, sin que Baxter mirase y sospechara, posó sus ojos en uno de los ordenadores del doctor. La pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse y el iris empezó a brillar con tan intensidad. El aparato se apagó dejando al doctor extrañado ante eso, que se acercó para ver si era un fallo tecnológico. De pronto, vio un pequeño humo salir de la pantalla que hizo explotar haciendo que Stockman se echara para atrás. Eso provocó que los dispersadores se activaran y las jaulas de cristal de las chicas se abrieran; ya que cuando había un caso de incendio, instalaron un mecanismo para que ellas pudieran salir sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Oh no… quietas ahí – ordenó Baxter con miedo al ver que las chicas salían de ahí – No me hagáis avisar a los guardias, meteos en las jaulas – de repente, sin previo aviso, las chicas salieron corriendo con rapidez como si de un rayo tratasen - ¡Mierda! -; sin embargo, el doctor activó la alarma haciendo que todas las salidas se cerrasen… pero no contó la fuerza sobrehumana de las cuatro que pudieron romper con facilidad la verja y salir disparadas afuera del edificio.

Corrieron. Corrieron. Corrieron… hasta estar muy lejos de aquel monumento que fue su prisión. Sil miraba a lo lejos su "hogar" que solo fue un sitio donde no podías salir sin tener aviso alguno. Miró a sus hermanas por si alguna tiene heridas, pero recordemos que ellas tienen la habilidad de regenerarse… ¿acaso son inmortales? No sabemos nada de ellas, cuáles son sus habilidades, que hay en el interior de estas jóvenes… solo misterio. Eve mirada desde el techo a la gente que caminaban con tranquilidad, que no se sienten observados por nadie. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad al ver a unas cuantas parejas cogiéndose de la mano y riendo sin parar, y hasta algunos se besaban. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sus fosas nasales se abrieron dejando que oliera un sabor exquisito para ella. Posó en sus ojos en una pizzería… ¿qué es lo que había? Bajó con cuidado del techo sin que nadie sospechase, y sus hermanas la siguieron para saber que es lo que planeaba.

Entonces, vieron salir de ahí a un repartidor de pizzas que estaba distraído con su móvil. Con curiosidad y con cautela le siguió. Quería saber a donde iba y que hay en esa caja tan misteriosa, pero que a la vez huele tan bien. La más joven de todas, Miranda, no entendía el propósito de su hermana al seguir a ese desconocido que a lo mejor era un peligro para ellas; pero confiaba en Eve. Todas confiaban en ella. Entonces ese hombre se paró justo en un callejón aún mirando su móvil. Las chicas deicidieron ir a la azotea para observar mejor y no ser descubiertas por el "enemigo". Sara era la que estaba nerviosa y angustiada por las decisiones de su hermana la mediana. Se supone que deberían de hacer caso a Sil… pero claro, ellas son gemelas, casi son idénticas a excepción del color de pelo.

Un ruido alertó a las jóvenes haciendo que sus miradas se topasen con una de las tapas de las alcantarillas. ¿Qué hay ahí? Se preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo. Y de repente, salieron con rapidez unos seres que ya conocen… ¡las tortugas ninjas!

\- ¡Gracias amigo por traernosla! – mencionó Mikey cogiendo la pizza y dando el dinero a ese hombre, y se esfuma con rapidez persiguiendo a sus hermanos.

Ellas se miraron y decidieron seguirles a ver donde iban. Tenían mucha curiosidad cuando les conocieron, pero lo más importante… ¿Qué contenía esa caja para que oliera tan bien? No querían acercarse tanto a esos cuatro, porque podrían notar su presencia. Pero claro, ellos se movían tan rápido que era imposible seguir sus pasos. Menos mal que tienen un olfato bien desarrollado. Lo que no sabían es que iban a un estadio de baloncesto donde ahí se disputaba un partido muy importante. Pero ¿qué demonios? ¡Quiero saber que es lo que hay en esa caja misteriosa?

\- ¡Ey tíos! ¡Espero que esta vez ganen -.

\- La última vez no pudieron porque cierta tortuga sin querer derramó una pizza sobre la pista – gruñó Raphael hacia su hermano pequeño.

\- Chicos, relajaos… esta vez le vigilaremos para que no vuelva ocurrir – dijo con mucha tranquilidad el joven líder.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que ya no soy un niño! -.

Donnie rió por ese comentario, sentándose al lado de su hermano pequeño y observando la pista. Aunque su carapazón le advertía que habñia alguien, observándoles en la oscuridad, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque estaba muy atento al partido. Miranda se asomó un poco para ver lo que hacían, y vió que la joven tortuga abrió la caja y… ¡tachán! Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver esa masa caliente con ingredientes por encima y que olía también. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que se acercara, pero… ¿y si le atacarían? Debía intentarlo por lo menos. Sin más preámbulo, lo hizo.

\- Oye Donnie ¿averiguaste algo sobre esas chicas? -.

\- Los archivos que me pasó hace poco April sobre el doctor Stockman, no indican nada – dijo mirando a Leo – Es como si los hubiera borrado por seguridad -.

\- ¿Todavía estáis con eso? – se levantó Raph sin dejar de mirarlos.

\- Tenemos que averiguar quiénes son Raph. Y si realmente son peligrosas -.

\- ¡Tú lo viste ayer anoche, Leo! ¡Nos atacaron! -.

\- A mi esa chica no me atacó – lo dijo con un tono tan tranquilo Michelangelo – Parecía muy curiosa… pero pensándolo bien era bo… ¡Miranda! – el aludido chilló tanto que hizo reaccionar a las tortugas sacando sus armas. La joven pelirroja estaba sentada sobre la tortuga sin dejar de mirarle – Co… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? -.

\- Nos estarán espiando -.

\- Puede… pero su cara me indica todo lo contrario – mencionó Donnie mirando el comportamiento de la joven.

Miranda agachó la cabeza para observar aquella masa. Lo olió abriendo sus fosas nasales. Se lame los labios ya que olía bien eso, y sus tripas empezaron a rugir de hambre. Las tortugas se sorprendieron ante tal comportamiento, que hasta Mikey se había sonrojado por eso. Pero el joven, cogió un trozo de aquella masa y se la enseñó haciendo que la joven no dejase de mirarlo.

\- ¿Quiéres? – le ofreció y la chica solo asintió cogiéndolo con cuidado. Se quejó un poco, porque estaba caliente, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Dio un pequeño mordisco, masticándolo, saboreándolo… y lo tragó. Dio un grito de sorpresa. ¡Estaba tan bueno que empezó a devorarlo y sin importarle que los otros la mirasen! – Vaya creo que le ha gustado – dijo muy feliz Mikey.

\- ¿Qué ser? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

\- ¿No sabes lo que es? – a Mikey casi le da un paro cardíaco. ¿Es qué nunca supo la palabra pizza? – Se le llama pizza y tiene pepperoni -.

\- Pizza… - ella miró detrás y las otras salieron de su escondite también curiosas – Rico… - mencionó la joven sonriendo a sus hermanas y haciendo entender que no tiene algún tipo de envenamiento o algo parecido.

\- ¿Donnie? – Leo miró a su hermano para que le diera alguna explicación.

\- Bueno… se ve que no nos estaban espiando – dijo mientras se colocaba los anteojos estudiando el comportamiento de las chicas – Nos siguieron por el olor de la pizza -.

\- Tsk… ¿No jodas? – solo pudo decir Raph mientras observaba a Mikey repartir la pizza - ¡Nos quedaremos sin pizza! -.

\- Oh venga, Raph por un día no pasaba nada – todos se sorprendieron ante tal comentario del joven. ¿Qué por un día no pasaba nada? ¿Dónde está el verdadero Michelangelo? ¿Le abdujeron los alienígenas o se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza?

Sara, con curiosidad, miró un poco el gran agujero que daba unas vistas estupendas. Podía ver a la gente coger a un lado a otro mientras se pasaban la pelota. Y habían otros que estaban sentados en las gradas dando gritos y aplausos; y sin olvidarnos de que también estaban comiendo.

\- ¿Por qué gritar? -.

\- Es un partido de baloncesto, y no estáis aguando la fiesta –.

\- Raphael sé un poco más cortés -.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que ayer nos atacaron, bobonardo! -.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé, pero míralas! – el hermano mayor de las cuatro hizo que la gran tortuga las mirase – No saben nada de este mundo. Es como si las tuvieron prisioneras en algún rincón oscuro… o enjauladas para que no escaparan al mundo exterior – las palabras de Leo eran ciertas, pero ninguna de ellas no sabía que decir si era cierto o no – Y no nos atacan… ¿tú ves que atacaron a Mikey mientras les daba a cada una un trozo de pizza? -.

\- … No… pero no me fio de ellas… -.

\- Lo sé, pero no atacamos si no lo hacen ellas – entonces escucharon que alguien tosía y respiraba con dificultad. Sus miradas se posaron en Sil, que puso sus manos en su cuello intentando respirar - ¡Donnie! -.

\- ¡Se habrá tragado algo grande! – el mencionado se acerca para inspeccionarla – Vale tranquila, mirame, a lo mejor te puedo sacar lo que tienes ahí – dijo mientras que tecleaba en su mini ordenador y hace una especie de escáner en ella - ¿Un pedazo de trozo de aceituna? -.

\- ¿Desde cuando la pizza de pepperoni tiene aceitunas? -.

\- A lo mejor lo añadieron sin querer, Raph – la tortuga genio sacó como una especie de pinzas.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! – Leo le paró con su mano, temiendo lo peor.

\- Intentar sacárselo -.

\- ¡¿Con una pinza de cocina?! -.

\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que se lo saque?! ¡¿Rajándole el cuello?! -.

\- O hacer ese movimiento que hacen la gente cuando una persona se asfixia con un trozo de comida… lo vi en las películas – dijo Mikey.

\- ¡Pero es un trozo grande! ¡No saldría de ella para hacer lo que tú dices Mikey! -.

Sil se ponía más roja de lo normal, sentía que sus pulmones no recibían aire alguno. Eve se acerca a su hermana apartando a los dos peleones mientras tocaba el cuello de su gemela. La mayor se tranquilizó un poco, ya que Eve empezó a darle pequeños masajes hacia ese bulto, pero su intención era subirlo poco a poco hasta que ella pueda escupirlo con facilidad. Y lo hizo finalmente dejando a las cuatro tortugas atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar. Donnie no se lo podía creer, estaba asombrado. ¿Cómo que unos simples masajes hacían tal cosa? ¡Era una aceituna bastante grande y que estaba encajada en su cuello!

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un Leo preocupado, posando la mano en el hombro de la víctima. Ella le miró y asintió, relajando los músculos y volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

\- Pues si que había otra alternativa, friki – rió burlón Raph mirando la cara de atónito de Donnie.

\- Pe… pero ¿cómo? -.

\- Hermano, hay cosas que la ciencia o tu cerebro no pueden entender o arreglar -.

\- Oigan chicos – se levantó Mikey haciendo que todos le mirasen - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ellas? Es decir… si se escaparon o algo… no tienen a un sitio a donde ir -.

\- Ah no, ya sé por donde andas tonto lava -.

\- Mikey, al maestro no le gustará la idea de compartir casa con nuestras supuestas "enemigas" – Leo le miró con cara de razón.

\- Oh, venga tíos pensadlo bien – Mikey las señala a cada uno haciendo que ellas le mirasen con curiosidad – Están buenorras y son tías… os imagináis… una pequeña org… ¡Auch! – antes de que terminara esa pequeña palabras, Raph y Donnie le golpean la cabeza por tal pensamiento.

\- ¡Deja de ver películas porno y fantasear con esas cosas, que aún eres pequeño! – gruñó Raph mirándolo mal.

\- ¿Y si le pedimos a April que las "adopte"? – mencionó Donatello dando su idea.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? – Leo se levanta acercándose a su hermano el genio – No quiero que le pase nada -.

\- Mientras no la atacan… creo que si – lo dijo no tan muy seguro Donnie mientras miraba a las chicas que aún les miraban con curiosidad.

\- … - el joven líder dio una bocanada de aire y suspiró – Está bien… vamos a donde April – se gira para mirarlas, y Sil entendió esa mirada… era la típica mirada de un líder cuando le ordenaba a alguien que les siguiera. Todos ellos se retiraron sin estar presentes al gran partido de baloncesto.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo? La verdad tuve que utilizar un poco de imaginación para seguir, y si os fijáis tengo que utilizar nuevos vocabularios ya que cuando escribo, me sale la misma palabra y no su sinónimo._

 _Pero espero que no haya mucha importancia en eso. Ah, y si queréis los datos de estas chicas (edad, apariencia física, etc) para que las conozcais bien y como va la historia; dejadlo en un review y en cada capítulo pondré los datos de cada una de menos a mayor o viceversa._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
